I am His Girl
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: What will happen when Daya thinks Shreya and he are in relation for about 6 months... how will she manage being HIS GIRL without being proposed by him? Will he ever be able to get his memory back? What will happen when he will go beyond cheek kisses and hand holding, which she thought he is too shy to go?
1. Chapter 1

The whole team was in a go down for a case. Daya and Shreya were moving from the first gate. They went inside only to find a big bunch of goons.

They exchanged glances smirking and got back to business. Shreya was fighting the goons bravely and our senior inspector was stealing glances at her.

Suddenly, a goon was about to hit her with a brick when Daya pushed her and the brick hit him on his back of head. He fainted on the scene.

Shreya (screamed): Daya sir!

She fought the goons and took Daya outside. She called Abhijeet and then the ambulance.

Abhijeet came running and saw Daya lying on the floor. Shreya's napkin which was covering his wound was all red with blood and she was crying badly.

Abhijeet (took Daya in his lap): Daya! Uth na mere bhai (patted his cheeks):

Shreya (sobbing): Sir, Daya sir ki yeh halat mere wajah se huyi hai, voh ith mere liye thi, par Daya sir beech mein aa gye aur…

She broke down.

Abhijeet (consoling her): Shreya, tumhaari galati nhi hai ismein… tum shaant ho jao.

Shreya (teary): Sir, aap mujhe sambhal rhe hai, par aap bhi bahut dare huye hai.

Abhijeet went silent. Soon, the ambulance came and he was taken to the hospital.

He got admitted in the OT and the two got settled in the front of the theatre.

Shreya was sitting on the bench and crying badly. She was cursing herself, for not able to help her love. Abhijeet was standing and staring the OT door. He had a calm expression but his heart was storming for his friend. He sighed heavily and saw Shreya. He went to her and sat beside her. She hugged him immediately.

Shreya (crying): I am sorry, sir. Yeh sab meri wajah se huya hai. Agar mera dhyaan hota toh Daya sir ko khud par voh int (brick) lene ki zaroorat nhi hoti.

Abhijeet (hugged her back): Shreya, it's okay. Tumhaari koi galati nhi hai, tumhe koi andaza nhi tha ki Daya aisa karega.

Shreya (separated): Sir, ek baat btaiyega sach-sach. (Abhijeet nodded and she continued softly): Sir, kya ek pal ke liye bhi aapne mujhe iska zimmedar nhi samjha? Aapke man mein ek baar toh aaya hoga na ki is sabki zimmedar main hoon.

Abhijeet remained silent and glanced at the floor.

Shreya (smiled painfully): Dekha, aapko bhi laga hai ki main hi zimmedar in sab ki.

Abhijeet (looked at her): Shreya, us ek pal par main vishwaas nhi karta. Mujhe Daya par pura bharosa hai aur use tumpar, toh mujhe bhi hai tumpar poora bharosa.

Shreya looked at him and then towards the floor.

Soon, the lights of the OT got off and a doctor came out.

Shreya and Abhijeet got up and went to the doctor.

Shreya (composing herself): Doctor, Daya sir kaise hai?

Doctor (smiled): Voh ab thik hai, bas ek- do ghante mein hosh aa jayega, toh aap log unse mil sakte hai.

Shreya closed her eyes and took a deep sigh of relief. Abhijeet too smiled and released the breath, he don't from how long he had been holding.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you, doctor.

Doctor smiled and left.

After a long hour, Daya got his consciousness.

Shreya and Abhijeet went in to meet him, the doctor was already in the ward. Shreya had a bouquet of red roses and her pretty smile, which was only for him.

Daya looked towards them and smiled widely.

Shreya gave him the bouquet with a 'Get well soon and sorry'.

Daya (accepted the bouquet happily): Thank you aur yeh Sorry kis baat ki?

Shreya (sadly): Mere wajah se hi toh aapko lagi hai itni badi chot.

Daya smiled and looked towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (shrugged his shoulders): Bhai, mere taraf mat dekh, do ghante mein kam se kam nhi toh 50 baar bol chukka hoon ki yeh Shreya ke karan nhi huya hai par madam manne ko taiyaar nhi hai.

They all smiled.

Abhijeet (softly): Waise bhai ab kaisa hai tu?

Daya (smiled): Boss mujhe kya hoga, jab mera bhai aur mera pyaar mere saath hai. Dekho, abhi bhi dono mere saath hai.

The two got a shock; it felt like the electricity had passed through them.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Kaun Daya?

Daya (chuckled): Kya boss? Kaun hai abhi mere saath?

Shreya felt like fainting. She passed a fake smile while Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes. Doctor was observing everything.

Shreya (excusing herself): Ummm… main abhi ACP sir ko inform kar ke aayi.

Abhijeet (fake smile): Main bhi doctor ke saath aata hoon thodi der mein, tab tak aaram kar Daya.

Daya nodded and they went.

In Doctor's cabin,

Shreya (worried): Doctor, yeh kya ho rha hai?

Doctor (seriously): Dekhiye, lag rha unke sar par chot aane se unhein lagne laga hai ki aap unki girlfriend hai.

Abhijeet (thoughtfully): Toh doctor, tab toh sabke identity ke saath kucch na kucch problem huyi hogi Daya ko.

Doctor (after thinking): Pehle hume sabko unke saamne le jana hoga, phir hi pta chalega.

Shreya and Abhijeet exchanged glances and nodded.

All were sent to meet him, one by one, but he had no change.

It was sure that he had only got his memory changed for Shreya.

All got assembled in the conference room.

Abhijeet (insisting): Dekho Shreya, you have to do it.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, yeh mujhse nhi hoga, mana maine bahut se ladko ke saath aisa nata kiya hai par they were all criminals aur suspects but voh Daya sir hai. I will feel very guilty to do this to him.

ACP (softly): Shreya beta, dekho, tum yeh bas uski acchi health ke liye kar rhi ho… toh don't worry.

Shreya took a deep breath and nodded. All got happy.

Abhijeet (Thoughtfully): Ok, ab next step, Sachin aur Purvi, tum dono jao aur usse poocho ki in dono ke relationship ko kitna time huya hai.

The two nodded.

After sometimes, they came back.

Purvi (narrating): Sir, humne sir se nikalwaliya hai information. Unke hisab se in dono ke relationship ko 6 mahine ho gye hai.

Shreya (shocked): 6 mahine! (sat on the chair with a thud): God knows mere saath kya hone wala hai…

Shreya (thinking) I wish for some cheek kisses and hand holdings only (smiled): Waise uske aage Daya sir jaise shy insaan badh bhi nhi sakte before marriage.

She sighed in relief.

After sometimes, she went to his ward alone, gathering all her courage.

Shreya (forcefully): Daya sir.

Daya looked towards the door. He smiled as she sat on the stool beside his bed.

Daya (softly): Shreya, kyat um kisi baat se pareshaan ho?

Shreya was shocked and looked towards him with a jerk. Yes, he was right, she was upset and worried. But how did he get to know that?

Shreya (fake smile): Nhi, aisa kucch nhi hai.

Daya held her hands in his.

Daya (sighed): Shreya, don't lie to me. Jab bhi tum upset hoti ho toh tum mujhe 'sir' keh kar bulati ho.

Shreya (took a deep sigh): Nhi Daya, aisi baat nhi hai, bas main aapke health ko le kar pareshan hoon.

Daya (cupped her face): Dn't worry, Shreyu… Mujhe kucch nhi ho sakta jab tak tum aur Abhijeet mere saath ho.

Shreya smiled. She really felt good listening to the nickname, he gave to her. She felt like throwing her in his arms, but couldn't.

Shreya (sighed): Accha, ab aap araam kijiye, main zara doctor se baat kar ke aati hoon.

She stood and turned to go when Daya held her wrist and pulled her towards him. As a result, she sat on his lap.

He looked in her eyes and her cheeks burnt under his intense stare.

Shreya (nervously): Yeh aap…

Daya tucked her lock behind her ear and dragged in to her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes, breathing nervously. He buried his hand in her neck, hiding it in her hairs. She let out a breathy moan. He caressed her lips as she shivered more and more. She opened her eyes and looked at him, with all the love she had. He smiled and moved his face towards her. She was all the way looking in his eyes, while glancing occasionally at his lips as it approached hers. Their lips were about to approach but… someone let out a fake cough.


	2. Chapter 2

They separated and she stood up, embarrassed by what was going to happen.

Shreya (looking here and there): Main abhi aayi.

She left with fast steps, while Abhijeet smirked naughtily. Daya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Kya bhai Daya? Akele hone ka fayeda uthakar meri bhabhi ji ko satane lge. Yaar, hospital ka toh lihaz rakho.

Daya (blushed): Boss! Kyat um bhi…

Abhijeet (diverting the topic): Accha, voh sab chhod, kaisa hai tu, haan? (naughtily): Waise Shreya se milne ke baad thik hi hoga.

Daya didn't notice Abhijeet's expressions and thus, smiled lightly.

Daya (thoughtfully): Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai ki Shreya kucch chhipa rhi hai… voh mujhe aaj 'Daya sir' bol rhi thi, balki 6 mahine mein unse mujhe 'Daya sir' tabhi bolti hai jab voh upset ho ya worried ho.

Abhijeet (covering): Daya, toh bhai voh tere liye pareshaan toh hai.

Daya (looked at him): Usne bhi vahi kaha, par baat kucch aur hai.

Abhijeet (sghed): Bhai, tu bahut soch rha hai, aisa kucch nhi hai, ab chal tujhe discharge mil gya hai.

Daya became happy.

Soon, he reached his home, only to find his colleagues or we can say his family there. Shreya was also there. All were in their casual look. Shreya was looking really pretty, wearing a long purple skirt and pink tank top. He was lost in her while she blushed noticing it. The others also noticed it and coughed fakely.

They came to the reality and turned all red.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Aap log baithiye, main khana lgati hoon.

Purvi (naughtily): Haan- haan, jaa, muh chhipale apna, lal si tamatar ho gyi hai.

All laughed while she went blushing. Daya smiled admiringly at her.

All got involved in a chit chat, when Daya smoothly slipped out of the scene.

In the kitchen, Shreya was transferring food to the serving bowls, when she felt two arms surrounding her tiny waist. She gasped.

Voice (whispered in her ear): Yaar, 6 mahine ho gye aaj bhi mere chhune se dar jaati ho.

Shreya (relief): Daya, aise achanak se aayenge, toh koyi bhi dar jayegaa.

Daya (naughtily): Are, main kisi ke liye bhi aise thodi na aaonga, main toh bas tumhaare liye hi aise chori- chhipe aa sakta hoon.

Shreya (blushed): Daya, aap bhi na…

Daya (rubbing his chin on her shoulder, making her shiver): Main bhi kya Shreya?

Shreya (nervously, closed her eyes): Daya, please…

Daya (tracing her nape with back of his fingers, she was breathing nervously): Pehle btao, main bhi kya?

Shreya (blushed): Aap bahut bure ho.

Daya smiled and turned her towards him. He pulled her by her waist.

Daya (softly): Main kyu hoon bura?

Shreya (playing with his buttons): Aap mujhe humesha pareshaan karte ho aur uncomfortable feel karate ho.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Tumhe nhi pareshaan karunga toh kise karoonga.

Shreya (glared him): Kisi aur ko pareshan karne ke bare mein socha bhi na, toh main goli se uda dungi, use bhi aur aapko bhi.

Daya (moved his face near to hers): Accha, meri angry would be.

Shreya (trying to push him): Daya, kya kar rhe hai? Koi aa jayega.

Daya (whispered): I don't care (he was about to kiss her)

A fake cough again disturbed him and he cursed the person in his mind. Shreya immediately jerked him away and looked at the doorstep to discover Purvi and Tarika smiling mischievously.

Purvi (teasingly): Okay, tabhi hum soche ki Shreya ko itna time kaha lag gya.

Tarika (smiled): Are Purvi dekh nhi rhi ho, mera devar meri devarani ko pareshan kar rha hai.

Shreya turned all red and felt a little uncomfortable, but deep down her heart she knew, she wanted all this.

Daya (embarrassed): Main chalta hoon.

Daya left Shreya alone to handle with the two.

Shreya sighed in relief.

Shreya (seriously): Thank god Purvi, tum dono aa gyi, warna aaj toh…

Tarika (casually): Kya hota? Bas tojhe ek kiss mil jaati..

Purvi (added): Aur ek French kiss bhi agar tu co operate karti.

Shreya (turning to the slab): Purvi! Tu bhi na.

The two giggled.

Shreya (seriously): Waise maine kabhi yeh nhi socha tha, ki Daya sir jaise shy aur timind insaan aisa bhi kar sakti hai, I expected cheek kisses and hand holding to the most.

Tarika (correcting her): Nhi Shreya, (holding her shoulder): yeh tono to the least hai, abhi oh party shuru huyi hai.

Shreya (tensed): Tarika, aisa mat bolo.

Tarika and Pruvi went giggling from there, leaving Shreya to think about it.

All sat around the dining table to have their dinner. Shreya was serving, while Daya was staring her all the time. Abhijeet noticed it.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Daya, meri bhabhi ko aise mat ghuro, unhein teri nazar lag gyi toh.

All laughed while Shreya was dying due to shyness and Daya was embarrassed.

ACP (smiled): Accha, Shreya tum aur Abhijeet, aaj yaha Daya ke saath ruk jao.

Abhijeet (teasingly): Sir, mujhe kaha kaba mein haddi bna rhe hai… Shreya aur Daya ke beech main kya karoonga…

Daya (adding): Haan sir, ise Tarika ke saath jaane dijiye.

Now, it was Tarika's turn to blush and Abhijeet's to get embarrassed.

Al had the dinner. The dessert was going around the table when Shreya's phone rang. Her expressions became tensed seeing the caller ID. She excused herself and went to the balcony.

After sometimes, Abhijeet was going through the corridor, when he heard sobs from the balcony. He went there, only to find Shreya leaning to the railings.

Abhijeet (softly): Shreya.

Shreya turned after making sure that her tears were well hidden.

Shreya (trying to smile): Haan, sir.

Abhijeet (softly): Shreya, maine tumhaare aansoon dekh liye hai (Shreya looked at him): Btao, kyun ro rhi ho?

Shreya (cried): Sir, nhi hota mujhse ab. Haan, I admit ki Daya sir maine pyaar kiya hai aur unka paas ana mujhe acchan lagta hai par sir, unhone mujhe asliyat mein kabhi nhi btaya hai ki voh mujhse pyaar karte hai. Main unki ban kar rehna chahti hoon, I want to be his girl but sir, how can I guarantee myself ki unko sab kucch yaad aane ke baad bhi voh mujhse hi pyaar karenge…

Abhijeet (softly): I understand Shreya.

Shreya (interrupted aggressively): You don't sir, (tensed) Aur uspar se maa meri shaadi ke peeche padi hai, unhone mujhe das din diye hai ek ladke ko dhoondh kar usse sagaai karne ke liye, warna voh meri shaadi kisi apne pasand ke ladke se karan dengi voh bhi bina mere consultancy ke.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya? (Shreya nodded) (Abhijeet thought for a while): Ek kaam karo Shreya, Daya se is bare mein aaj hi baat karo aur usse kaho ki voh tumhaari mummi se tumhaara haath mange.

Shreya (shocked): Par sir, unko abhi kucch yaad nhi hai, jab unki yaaddasht wapas aayegi toh unpar kya beetengi?

Abhijeet (seriously): Shreya, jitna main kehta hoon, utna karo. Pehle aaj bachana zyaada important hai, baad ka baad mein dekhenge.

Shreya thought for a while and gave a strong nod after wiping off her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

They were about to leave the terrace, when noticed ACP listening to their talks with wide eyes.

Abhijeet (shocked): Sir aap…

ACP (stopped her by showing his hand): Maine sab sun liya hai (to Shreya) aur Shreya, kyat um yeh baat mujhe nhi bta sakti.

Shreya (looked down): Sorry sir.

ACP (smiled): Agar pehle bta deti toh abhi tak tumhaare parents ko bhi bula leta.

Shreya (looked at him with a jerk): Sir, aapko bhi yeh Idea acha lag rha hai?

ACP (nodded): Aur koyi chara nhi hai humaare paas.

Shreya (looked at both of them): Sirf Daya sir ke liye main yeh kar rhi hoon… I am damn sure ki unko yaad aane ke baad mujhse nafrat karenge.

Abhijeet (softly): Lekin sach pta chalne ke baad nafrat pyaar mein bhi badal jayegi,

Shreya (feeble voice): Sir, aisa nhi hoga.

She went from there and the eyes followed her to the door.

Abhijeet (tensed): Sir, mujhe bhi yeh idea full proof nhi lag rha hai.

ACP (nodded): Mujhe bhi Abhijeet lekin chance toh lena ho ga aur Daya ke hisaab se use propose kiye huye adha saal ho gaya hai, Daya bhi maan jayega.

Abhijeet nodded and they went in.

Soon they all went after secretly wishing Shreya an all the best. Shreya half heartedly bid them good bye.

If it had been a normal day, Shreya would have loved to be with him alone but today, she was very nervous and tensed.

Daya closed and locked the door of the house and then turned to Shreya with a naughty smile.

Daya (naughtily): So Ms. Shreya, are you ready?

He stepped closer and she stepped backwards.

Shreya (nervously): Kis liye Daya?

Daya (moving closer): Kis liye nhi, 'kiss' ke liye. I want a kiss.

He stepped forward and she stepped backwards and soon touched the wall. He moved more close and now, it was hardly a step behind. Her whole back body was touching the wall. He slid his hand on her waist and she shivered.

Shreya (nervously): Daya,, yeh kya hai?

Daya (whispered): Hum aapke kareeb hai.

Shreya (tiredly): Daya, please mera mood nhi hai, I am really tired.

She moved him a little far by touching his chest and was about to leave, when he held her wrist and pulled her back. Her back touched his chest and he hugged her from behind. He traced her nape from the back of his finger making her shiver.

Daya (whispered): Shreya, I love you.

Shreya felt like heaven and got lost in the moment.

Shreya (whispered): I love you too, Daya.

Daya smiled and gave a light peck on the back of her neck, while Shreya closed her eyes to feel it. He smiled when she didn't oppose. He started to give soft open mouth kisses at the same area. She shivered and tilted her neck, unknowingly, giving him proper access. He turned her and pinned her to the wall. He wetted all her jaw line and neck with his open mouth kisses while she tossed her head. He stopped and looked in her eyes.

Daya (with all love): Love you, you are really angel.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Love you too.

Daya smiled and was about to kiss her lips when her phone rang. He left her, making faces.

She smiled at him and took out her mobile. Soon, her smile faded in seeing the caller ID which showed 'Maa'.

Shreya glanced at Daya and passed him a smile, before receiving the call.

In the call,

Shreya (emotionlessly): Haan maa, boliye. (Daya hugged her from behind)

SM (smiled): Hello, haan Shreya, abhi tak koyi mila.

Shreya (annoyed): Maa, aapne mujhe das din diye hai, abhi mere paas waqt hai.

SM (rolled her eyes): Haan pta hai mujhe, maine bas yeh btane ke liye phone kiya tha ki main aur tere papa kal aa rhe hai dopeher ko.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm.

Soon, the call got disconnected. She took a deep breath and turned to Daya.

Shreya (hesitantly): Daya, kal mummi- papa aa rhe hai.

Daya (smiled): Haan, toh yeh acchi baat hai.

Shreya (in a breath): Main chahti hoon ki aap unse humaari baat kare.

Daya (shocked): Kya? (a little heated): Shreya, humaari baat ispar ho chuki hai, abhi mujhe shaadi nhi karni aur tumne bhi kaha tha ki jab mera man hoga tab hi hum shaadi karenge.

Shreya was already tensed and now, she felt like crying. Even the tears made its way down her cheeks, which shocked Daya. She glared him and went inside a room. She closed the door but didn't lock it. Daya was just behind her and the door almost slammed his face.

She threw herself on the bed and buried her face on the pillow.

Daya (knocking the door): Shreya, please open the door, tumhe achanak se kya ho gya? Please, Shreya, btao mujhe.

She didn't respond and kept on crying. His hand reached the handle and he pulled it, to his surprise it, the door opened.

He went in, only to find his love crying badly. Her sobs were really miserable, making his heart pierce into pieces. He went and sat on the edge of the bed, beside her. He stared her for a moment and then, started to caress her hairs.

Shreya (between her sobs in very feeble but aggressive voice): Daya sir please, apne kamre mein jaiye, please go.

Daya (chuckled, softly): Madam, yeh mera hi kamra hai.

Shreya said nothing, just got up and was about to leave the room, when he pulled her and hugged her from behind.

Shreya (struggling to free herself): Please Daya sir, mujhe jaane dijiye… please leave me.

Daya turned her towards him, holding her by her hands.

Daya (softly): Shreya, baat kya hai, haan?

Shreya (haughtily): Mujhe aapko kucch nhi btana hai, please aap mujhe chhod dijiye, main jaa rhi hoon yaha se, Abhijeet sir ko keh deti hoon voh aa jayenge

Daya (left her in shock): Shreya, yeh kya keh rhi ho tum?

Shreya didn't answer but left. She came out of the room and called Abhijeet.

In the call,

Abhijeet (naughtily): Are Shreya bhabhi, aapne mujhe kyun phone kiya? Kahin Daya zyaada pareshaan toh nhi kar rha hai?

Shreya (steaming): Sir please, agle paanch minute aap yaha aa jaiyega, I have go somewhere to aaj raat aap Daya sir ko sambhal lijiyega.

Abhijeet (sensing her anger): Shreya, kucch huya hai kya?

Shreya (haughtily): Sir, mujhe us bare mein koi baat nhi karni, aap bas jaldi se aa jaiye.

She disconnected the call before he could ask something else. She was really hurt and angry and left immediately.

Daya was disheartened and sad because of her act. He never thought her to behave like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet came there in a little time and Daya opened the door. Daya's face was dull and pale. Abhijeet noticed it while entering the house.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Kya huya Daya? (looking here and there): Aur Shreya kahan gyi?

Daya (feeble voidce): Voh chali gyi.

Abhijeet (confused): Chali gyi Matlab?

Daya (sadly): Ghar se chali gyi (smiled sadly): Aur shayad meri zindagi se bhi.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya! Par aisa huya kya tha?

Daya sighed and told all what happened after she disconnected the call.

Abhijeet (angrily): Pagal ha kya Daya? Yeh kya kiya tumne! Bachaari waise hi pareshaan thi aur tum, (he looked at the other side)

Daya (confused): Mai nhi samjha Abhijeet, kya Matlab hai tumhaara?

Abhijeet (tensed): Shreya ki maa chahti hai ki Shreya shaadi kar lein, aur 10 din mein apne liye ek accha ladka dhunde nahi toh uski maa ke pasand se shaadi hogi uski.

Daya (shocked): Kya!

Abhijeet (angrily): Haan, lekin Daya tumhe kya farak padta hai, tum toh bas apne mein ho. Do baar pyaar kiya par haar gye, lekin is baar tumne dusre ko haraya hai, she belived kit um use samjhoge lekin tum. Bechaari kitne dino se pareshaan thi ki voh jabtak tum na chaho Shaadi nhi kar sakti, lekin main hi pagal tha jo usse kaha ki Daya tumhaari baat samjhega. But unfortunately, I was wrong.

Saying this, he too left with very fast steps, while Daya stood there, just like a statue.

Here, Shreya was in the beach. She was sitting near the shore, with her knees curled up and chin was resting. Her eyes were swollen and tears dried up but still she felt like crying and she was, whenever she remembered his refusal.

Shreya (thinking): Kaise btaun Daya sir ki kahan phas gyi hoon main… nhi ban sakti kisi aur ki aapke alawa, aura b toh bilkul bhi nhi. Aisa mere saath hi kyun hota hai, jab main paas aa rhi thi, toh voh dur jaa rhe the, aur jab voh aa rhe hai, tab… (she broke again)

The nature too portrayed her heart, violent and unbalanced. The waves were also like that and so was the wind.

Voice: Baarish hone wali hai, ghar chalo.

Shreya turned to the voice and got angrier. She stood up.

Shreya (angrily): Aapko meri jhoothi chinta karne ki zaroorat nhi hai Daya sir, main khud ka khayal rakh sakti hoon.

Daya (softly): Shreya, yeh kaisi baatein kar rhi ho tum, mujhe sachmein tumhaari chinta hai.

Shreya (gritting her teeth): Toh yeh chinta aap apne paas hi rakhiye.

She passed him to go, but he held her wrist. He turned to her, while she still didn't turn, fearing to melt before him.

Daya (softly): Sorry, mujhe pta nhi tha ki tumhaari mummi tumhaari shaadi karwaana chahti hai, lekin tumne bhi toh nhi btaya.

Shreya (without turning): Pyaar kiya tha na aapne mujhse?

Daya (nodded): Kiya than hi karta hoon.

Shreya (smirked): I am sorry sir, par aapka pyaar jhootha hai, ek rishte mein agar bina kahe koi samajh jaye aur ek baar kehne se koi maan jaye toh voh rishta sacha hota hai. Agar aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte toh mujhe aapko reason dene ki zaroorat nhi padti yeh manwaane ke liye.

Daya (looked down): Shreya, dekho, I am sorry, lekin us time mujhse kucch samajh nhi aaya.

Shreya jerked his hand away from hers and left.

Daya (thinking): I am really sorry Shreya, mujhe tumhaari baat sunni chahiye thi.

Shreya came to her home; her eyes still weld up in tears. She opened the door and went in. She thought it really odd that the lights were already on. She moved in and was shocked to see two people sitting on the couch and waiting for her.

Shreya (shocked): Aap dono.

The next morning came. Shreya got a fever due to stress and crying. She was shivering badly but still got up and went to get ready. She was about to go downstairs, when she felt her head spinning. She took the support of the wall and balanced herself.

She totally ignored her condition and walked to her car. She left for the bureau.

Throughout the journey, she ignored her weakness and was engrossed in the thoughts of yesterday.

Shreya (thinking): Main sach mein pagal hoon, how can I expect from others… mujhe pehle hi samajh jaana tha ki Daya sir ready nhi honge, he is not ready for permanent commitment… kya maine ka over react kar diya tha? (after thinking for some more time): Nhi, maine koi over react nhi kiya tha, I was right… aaj jab maa- papa aayenge, main apna decision suna dungi.

Thinking all this, she reached the bureau.

She moved up the stairs slowly, which was quite unusual as she always ran up the stairs. She reached her desk and sat down doing her pending files. No one has come yet. She again felt her head spinning but again ignored it. She was physically present but mentally absent.

She completed 2-3 files, till the other members started to come. She wished them all, faking a smile but Purvi's eyes caught her friend's distress.

For the first time in forever, she made a damsel in distress. She really needed a man, but not any man but the love of her life. She was really tensed and so was sensed by Purvi. She came to her.

Purvi (suspiciously): Shreya, kya huya? Tu aaj itni weak kyun lag rhi hai? Aur teri aankhein bhi sooji lag rhi hai?

Daya just entered the bureau and heard her. He looked at her and noticed the same thing.

Shreya also caught his site.

Shreya (fake smile): Good morning, Daya sir.

Daya said nothing but looked down and left. Shreya felt like crying, but composed herself. So, she took the completed files.

Shreya (without looking at Purvi, heavy throat): Purvi, meri yeh files complete ho gyi hai, main inhein rakh kar aati hoon.

She went from there.

Purvi (following her by eyes, thinking): Kucch toh gadbad hai, ho na ho, Daya sir aur Shreya ke beech kal kucch huya hai aur voh bhi bahut bada. Warna Shreya ki yeh halat nhi hoti aur voh Daya sir ko unke saamne unke naam se bulati. Chal Purvi, investigation kar, ab tu hi kucch kar sakti hai.

Thinking this and after making a strong opinion, Purvi went after her friend.

As she entered the record room, she heard sobs and that too from the side, where Shreya was standing with her back towards her.

Purvi (softly): Shreya.

Shreya turned to her after wiping of her tears and looked at her with a shock.

Shreya (wide eyes): Purvi, tu yaha kya kar rhi hai?

Purvi (angrily): Tujhe kya laga, tu kucch nhi batayegi toh mujhe pta nhi chalega kit u pareshaan hai? Ab jaldi se sab bta warna main bhi ek CID officer hoon, sab kucch ugalwana aata hai mujhe.

Shreya couldn't make it anymore, she hugged Purvi tight and cried pouring all her pains.

Purvi (shocked): Kya! Daya sir ne mna kar diya! Ab tu kya karegi, Shreya?

Shreya (wiped her tears, strong voice): Unke zindagi se chali jaungi, waise bhi yeh natak tha, ab khatam ho jayega.

Purvi (shocked): Shreya, tu pagal ho gyi hai, main jaanti hoon tu unke bina nhi reh sakti.

Shreya (smirked sarcastically): Reh toh ab main unke saath bhi nhi sakti, unhi ka man hai ki humaari shaadi abhi na ho. Toh unko hi mujhe kisi aur ke hota dekhna hoga.

Purvi (angrily): Shreya, tu pagal ho gyi hai kya?

Shreya (interrupting): Purvi, please…

She was about to say further, when head was spinning again This time, she wasn't able to control and got unconscious. Purvi held her.

Purvi (shouted): Shreya! (looked at the door): Abhijeet sir! Daya sir! Please jaldi aayiye!

Listening to her voice, all rushed to the room, only to find Shreya lying unconsciously on the floor with her head on Purvi's lap.

Daya (shocked): Shreya!

He rushed to her, but someone stopped him from touching her.


	5. Chapter 5

Daya (shocked): Shreya!

He rushed to her, but someone stopped him from touching her.

Daya (shocked): Purvi, yeh kya kar rhi ho? (tensed): Meri Shreya ko meri zaroorat hai.

Purvi (shouted cryingly): Shut up…Nhi hai voh aapki Shreya…sirf aapki wajah se uska yeh haal bna hai… it's all because of you, Senior Inspector Daya.

She stood up as Ishita took Shreya on her lap.

Purvi (pointing the index finger towards Daya): Mind you sir, aaj ke baad meri dost ko kabhi bhi taklif pahunchai toh mujhse bura koi nhi hoga, likh lijiye.

Daya got dumbstruck. He stood there, even when Kavin took Shreya to the car with the other members. He was just lost and repeating Purvi's words in his mind, when he felt a gentle touch on the shoulder. He didn't turned.

Daya (lost tone)): Jante ho Abhijeet, ek baar Shreya ne mujhse wada kiya tha, ki mera saath kabhi nhi chhodegi, phir aaj kyu?

Abhijeet (softly): Daya, Shreya abhi bhi tera saath nhi chhodna chahti lekin Daya, uske maa ko voh kaise samjhaye… tumse pyaar toh kiya hai na usne, saari baatein bhi maani hai, lekin tune uski ek baat bhi nhi maani.

Daya said nothing, he was just thinking something. Soon, he just rushed from there, leaving Abhijeet shocked and confused.

In the hospital,

Shreya was admitted.

The doctor checked her and then came to the team.

ACP (tensed): Doctor sahab, Shreya kaisi hai?

Doctor (calmly): Ghabrane ki zaroorat nhi hai, she is fine.

Purvi (questioningly): Use behoshi kyun huyi?

Doctor (sighed): Unhein kisi baat ka bahut stress tha, aur unhone shayad subah se kucch khaya bhi nhi tha, bas isiliye weakness se behosh ho gyi.

All were shocked, while Abhijeet, Purvi and ACP exchanged meaningful glances. Doctor left the scene.

Kavin (suspiciously): Ek baat mujhe samajh nhi aa rhi, yeh Shreya ko kis baat ka stress (remembering something): Aur Purvi (she looked at him): Tum Daya sir ko kis baat se dhamka rhi thi.

Purvi (looking at the other side): I am sorry sir, lekin yeh baat aap na hi jaane toh accha hai.

Nikhil (confused): Purvi, huya kya hai?

Purvi (Angrily): Tere Daya sir ne meri dost ko bahut dukh diya hai…unhi ke wajah se aaj Shreya ki yeh halat hai (to ACP and Abhijeet): Aap hi dono ka idea tha na sir, ki Shreya ko Daya sir ki girlfriend bna dete hai aur aap hi ne use bola than a ki Daya se shaadi ki baat karo.

All (shocked): Kya!

Purvi told the whole matter to everyone. ACP and Abhijeet was very guilty about what they did.

Suddenly, Pankaj's phone rang.

He excused himself and received the call only after reaching a safe distance.

In the call,

Man (tensed): Hello, Pankaj, voh kaisi hai ab?

Pankaj (softly): Thik hai, doctor ne kaha ki stress aur kamzori se hai. (a little haughtily): Yeh aap hi ke karan huya hai sir, aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai.

Man (sighed): Dekho Pankaj, yeh ek plan hai, ab jaldi hi yeh sab khatam ho jayega, lekin tab tak Shreya ki protection zaroori hai…isiliye maine Daya se yeh natak karwaya.

Pankaj (tensed): Lekin DCP sir, is sab ke chakkar mein Shreya ka dil dukh rha hai, ise please jaldi khatam kar dijiye.

DCP (haughtily): Dekho Pankaj, yaha kisi ke dil ki baat nhi hai, desh ki aur Shreya ki zindagi ki baat hai. Meri bhanji hai voh, main uske protection ke liya kucch bhi kar sakta hoon.

Pankaj (softly): Sir, ek baar ke liye sochiye ki agar use pta chala ki aapne uske dil ke saath aisa khilwad kiya hai, toh voh toh waise bhi jeete jee mar jayegi.

DCP (sighed): Pankaj, iske alawa koi aur chara nhi hai. Zyada se zyaada mujhse zindagi bhar baat nhi karegi. Par uski salamati ki chinta karne ke wajah se aisa huya, yehi soch kar main puri zindagi kaat lunga.

Pankaj (softly): Sir, yeh aap kaisi baat kar rhe hai?

DCP (heavy throat): Kucch nhi Pankaj, main ab rakhta hoon, bahut kaam hai mujhe.

He disconnected the call.

He leaned over the back rest of the seat and closed his eyes.

He remembered how little Shreya used to through herself in his arms and he used to twirl and giggled with her.

How he used to accompany her in her innocent mischief and both used to have a high five. A faint and painful smile crept on his lips. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes and stood up taking a heavy sigh.

In the beach,

Daya was sitting on a big rock and watching the sun. His eyes were wet and face had a painful expression. Waves were touching his bare feet.

Daya (thinking): I am sorry Shreya, par main kya karta, tumhaare safety ka zimma hai mujh par… I really love you, isilliye turant DCP sir ki baat maan li, (sighed): Kitna majboor hoon main, khud ko bebas samajh rha hoon, please Shreya, maaf kar dena mujhe.

Daya felt a pat on his back, so turned and saw DCP there.

He immediately wiped off his tears.

Daya (seriously): Good afternoon sir.

DCP (smiled lightly): Good afternoon… aur haan asoon chhipao mat, dikh gye hai mujhe.

Daya smiled sadly looking down.

DCP (sadly): Aur kahi na kahi, inka zimmedar main hi hoon.

Daya (immediately): Nhi sir, aap yeh kaisi baat kar rhe hai.

DCP smiled and moved towards the shore, his back was towards Daya.

DCP (sighed): Poochoge nhi, ki mujhe kaise pta chala kit um yaha ho?

Daya was shocked, when he realized the same.

DCP (chuckled sadly): Ek baar Shreya ne btaya tha. Ki jab tum udaas rehte ho, toh idhar hi aate ho.

Daya (lost tone): Haan, ek baar baaton-baaton mein maine use btaya tha.

DCP (turned to him): Daya, Shreya tumse sach mein bahut pyaar karti hai, aur main tumse sach mein uske liya haath mangna chahta hoon.

Daya (looked at him with a jerk): Sir, yeh aap kya keh rhe hai? Aisa nhi ho sakta, Shreya ab mujhe accept nhi karegi aur (softly): Main nhi chahta ki mere past ka affect uspar pade…

DCP (softly): Daya, Shreya tumhaare ateet se joodi har baat janti hai, phir bhi tumse pyaar karti hai.

Daya (tired): Sir, Shreya ko dukh ke siva kucch nhi milega mujhse rishta jod kar.

DCP (a little angrily): tumhe kya lagta hai, maine nhi bola hoga use? Pagal hai voh tumhaare pyaar mein, mar jayegi kisi aur ki ho kar. (sighed and said in a requesting tone) Daya, please meri bacchi se shaadi kar lo, nhi dekh sakta use is haal mein… main haath jodta hoon tumhaare samne

Before he could join his hands, Daya held them and looked into his hopeful eyes.

Daya (sighed): Thik hai sir, main Shreya se shaadi karne ke liye taiyyar hoon.

DCP (smiled): Thank you.

Daya smiled and DCP went from there.

In the hospital,

Shreya gained her consciousness and was in the half sitting position on the bed.

She was just looking like a lifeless body. Only her eyes had movement, that too of tears. She wasn't sobbing aloud but crying silently.

Two men entered the ward.


	6. Chapter 6

In the hospital,

Shreya gained her consciousness and was in the half sitting position on the bed.

She was just looking like a lifeless body. Only her eyes had movement, that too of tears. She wasn't sobbing aloud but crying silently.

Two men entered the ward.

Shreya looked at them with cold eyes.

Shreya (emotionlessly): aap dono ko maine kal hi kaha tha, please, ab mujhe koi baat nhi sunni aap dono chale jaiye.

Flashback,

Shreya (shocked): Aap dono yaha?

The two exchanged glances.

Shreya (looked at them, one by one): Shamsher mama, Pradyuman mama, kya baat hai? Aap dono itne pareshan kyu lag rhe hai?

DCP sighed and went to her.

DCP (kept his hand on her shoulder): Shreya, mujhe tumhe ek sach btana hai.

Shreya (confused): Kaisa sach mama?

DCP (exchanged glances with ACP): Daya ki yaddasht sach mein nhi gyi hai, (she was shocked) He knows ki tum uski girlfriend nhi ho.

Shreya (shocked): Toh voh yeh natak kyun kar rhe hai?

ACP (softly): Tumhe bchane ke liye. (sighed): DCP sir ne lagwaya hai use tumhari protection ke liye.

Shreya (raised her brows): Aur kyun?

DCP (looked down): Kyunki mere kisi dushman ko tumhaari pehchan mil gyi hai, and he will surely try to harm you.

Shreya (chuckled sadly): Toh voh sab natak tha.

ACP (tried to speak): Shreya, hum bas tumhari protection chahte the.

Shreya (interrupteD): No, it's okay… aap dono ko farak bhi kya padta hai ki mera dil tute chahe rahe. (teary, smiled sadly): Aapko andaza bhi hai, kitne sapne saja liye the maine, aur (to ACP) aapke us plan ke baad toh maine soch liya tha ki sach mein unhi se shaadi karoongi… lekin mera dil tut gya… Aise toh jab voh mujhse dur rehte the, toh dil ko samjhaya hai maine, lekin jab voh mere itne kareeb the toh bhi dur hai.

ACP (sighed): Shreya, I am…

Shreya (angrily): Please, mujhe aap dono ki koi baat nhi sunni, just leave my house right now. (they tried to say something): ACP Pradyum and DCP Shamsher Singh Chirtole please leave my house.

Saying this, she ran upstairs to her room and locked herself. She cried all night.

Flashback ends…

ACP (sighed): Shreya, hum yaha tumhe kucch samjhane nhi aaye hai… hum bas…

Shreya (heavy throat): Aapko meri kasam, mat miliye mujhse yeh kucch 10 din, jiske baad meri shaadi tai ho jayegi.

ACP (shocked): Shreya, yeh kya bol rhi ho?

Shreya (teary): Please, jaiye yaha se.

The two oldies exchanged glances and went from there.

Shreya closed her eyes and took a deeo breath. She remembered all her moments spend with Daya, both sweet and sour. She loved whenever she was near him.

She remembered his lips touching her and a sweet blush crept on her cheeks, which soon recovered.

' _ **I love you, Shreya…**_ _'_

It was most beautiful line she had ever heard from his mouth. A sad sigh escaped her throat.

Shreya (thinking): Daya sir, main kaise kahoon ki sach maan baithi thi aapse, voh bhi abhi se nhi, na jaane kabse… kaash yeh sab sach hota… I am sorry, sir… maine over react kara, par sach toh yeh hai ki aisa laga zindagi ka sabse khoobsurat sapna tut gaya… bikhar gya humesha ke liye.

Suddenly, she felt a warm touch on her hands. She recognised it immediately but still her eyes were closed.

Shreya (coldly): Purvi, please, mujhe akela chhod de…

Purvi (smirked): Taaki koi aur aa kar meri dost ka dil phir se tod de.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Uske liye dil bachna bhi chahiye, mere dil ke toh tukde bhi mil rhe hai.

Purvi (sighed): Shreya bhul ja in baaton ko.

Shreya (opened her eyes, angrily): Kaise bhul jaoon Purvi, tu khud bta… agar tu kisi cheez ke liye sapne sajane lage aur phir, achanak se us sapne ko khud apni aankhon se tut te dekh, kaisa lagega tujhe.

Purvi (softly): Tu yeh mujhse poocch rhi hai, jo apna sirf ek sapna pura kar payi, ek CID officer banne ka.

Shreya (looked at her, then down to her palm, which was on her thighs): Voh… I am sorry,

Purvi (inhaled): Acha, ab muh mat phula, pehle hi moti ho gyi hai.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): very funny!

Both looked at each other and chuckled.

Purvi went after sometimes, after making sure that her friend eats properly and takes her medicines.

Shreya sighed and smiled faintly, on the thought that her best friend can even make her smile when happiness is miles apart.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. She looked towards the door and her smile faded. She looked to the other side. It was Daya.

Daya (sighed): I am sorr…

Shreya (immediately): Ismein aapki koi galati nhi thi.

Daya came enar her and sat on the stool.

Daya (softly): Kaisi tabiyaat hai tumhaari?

Shreya (sighed): Jaisi thi, bas thik hoon.

Daya (softly): Tumhe DCP sir aur ACP sir ne sach toh bta hi diya hoga.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Haan, kal hi pta lag gya tha ki aap yeh natak kar rhe the.

Daya (confused): Aur kucch nhi btaya tumhe unhone?

Shreya (confused): Aur kucch matlab?

Daya (suspiciously): Yahi ki hum…

Suddenly, they were disturbed as the whole team came in.

Aabhijeet saw Daya and then, turned his face to Shreya with a fake smile. He acted as if Daya wasn't even there.

Shreya (suddenly): Mujhe aap sabko ek baat btani hai.

Pankaj (confused): Kya Shreya?

Shreya (took a deep breath): Yahi ki Daya sir ki memory ekdum thik hai aur voh yeh natak sirf mujhe protect karne ke liye kar rhe the. DCP sir ne unhe aisa karne ko kaha tha aur kal jo bhi huya usmein inki koi galati nhi thi (and then she lied) Aur yeh baat mujhe pehle se pta tha isiliye maine bhi kal natak kiya tha.

Daya looked at her with jerk, while she was looking down. Daya was really annoyed due to the set of events occurred and thus, rushed outside the hospital. Everyone watched him going and then, turned to Shreya.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Shreya, kya yeh sach hai?

Shreya (softly): Haan sir, kal isiliye maine voh natak kiya.

Purvi (questioningly): Aur yeh jo tumhe kamzori aur stress tha voh?

Shreya (sighed): Purvi, voh ek case ko lekar stress tha aur haan, maine jaldi-jaldi mein subah kucch nhi khaya tha.

Purvi (thinking): Kitne acche se sach chhipa leti ho Shreya.

Purvi said nothing more and left and soon, the whole team did.

Shreya was feeling so helpless and so was Daya.

Someone entered the ward and saw her crying. He felt so bad to see his condition.

Voice: Aise nhi rote, Shreya.

Shreya looked the source with a jerk and hurriedly wiped her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone entered the ward and saw her crying. He felt so bad to see his condition.

Voice: Aise nhi rote, Shreya.

Shreya looked the source with a jerk and hurriedly wiped her tears.

Shreya (tried to smile): Papa, aap yaha? Aap toh medical conference ke liye bahar gye the na?

S.F. (seriously): Haan, voh conference khatam ho gyi aur phir Tarika ne btaya ki tumhaari tabyat thik nhi hai.

Shreya (looked at her hands, which were on her thighs): Haan, voh bas ek case ke silsile mein stress hai aur subah kucch khaya nhi tha na, isiliye weakness se chakar aa gya.

S.F. (nodded): Hmmm…(softly): Yaa phir tumhaari maa jo tumhe force kar rhi hai, uske wajah se kal raat se tumne kucch nhi khaya.

Shreya (not meeting his eyes): Aisa kucch nhi hai.

S.F. (smirked): Dr. Salukhe hoon main, bade- bade criminals kucch chhipa rhe hai yeh jaan jata hoon, apni beti ka jhooth toh pakad hi sakta hoon.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Vaise bhi wajah jo bhi ho, kya farak padta hai papa, baat toh yeh hai ki ismein koi kucch nhi kar sakta.

Salukhe sighed and went near her. He caressed her hairs as she hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

Shreya (teary): Papa, kya aap is sabko rok nhi sakte?

Salukhe (helplessly): Beta, tumhaari maa ke saamne toh main bhi lachar hoon, kucch sunti toh hain nhi.

Voice: Kya nhi sunti hoon main? Haan!

The father and daughter looked towards the source and Shreya turned her face to the other side.

Salukhe (calmly): Dekho Sonali, abhi tum jao, Shreya ko waise bhi tumhaare karan itna stress huya… ab phir se aisa hoga toh Shreya ki health par asar pad sakta hai.

Sonali (angrily): Salukhe, tum mujhe mat samjhao, main bhi ek doctor hoon. (to Shreya): Aur Shreya, mera koi decision nhi badlega.

Shreya (sighed): Dekhiye, mom, aapko jo karna hai kijiye, infact I don't want 10 days more, you just find a man for me… ab in sab ka koi fayda nhi.

Salukhe was shocked while Sonali smiled widely.

She hugged Shreya and kissed her forehead.

Sonali (smiled): I knew that you will be convinced.

Shreya just flashed a fake smile. The reality was she had an ungerncy to move on and forget that what had happened and it was the fairest opportunity she was getting.

Shreya (softly): Accha, aap dono abhi aaye hain toh ghar chale jaiye aur aram kijiye.

Salukhe (concerned): Shreya, hum tumhe kaise akele chhode? Tumhaari halat bilkul thik nhi hai.

Shreya (smirked): Mere mama ji na mere security ka pura intezaam karwadiya hoga… toh I will be fine. Aap dono jaiye. Waise bhi, mujhe shaam tak discharge mil jayega.

Both nodded and left, though, they were not fully convinced.

Shreya was really having a hard time… this was the pain she could never share with anyone.

Flashback,

Daya and Shreya were going to Pune by car, for some work. Shreya had opened her window and was constantly looking out and enjoying the cool and beauty. Daya was smiling and admiring her as her hair flew in air and her smile bacame wide.

Daya (breaking the silence): Shreya, tumhe car journeys pasand hai?

Shreya (smiled): Haan sir, bahut pasand hai… mera bas chale toh pura India, car se hi ghum loon.

Daya (chuckled): Kya Shreya, tum bhi. (he shook his head in disappointment.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Sir, I am serious, main toh chahti hoon retirement ke baad main and mere pati hum dono poora India car se ghume.

Daya (naughtily): Aur agar tumhaare pati ko car chalana aata hi na huya toh?

Shreya (eyeing him): Nhi sir, mere future husband ko car chalana aata hai… and he drives very smoothly. (raising collar): Ab maine asa husband choose hi kiya hai ki kya btaon, ek dum perfect.

Daya felt a litlle envy and thus, just passed a fake smile. Shreya sensed it and thus, had a hard time controlling her laughs and giggles.

Flashback ends…

Here, Daya was in the bureau and working like a workaholic… his condition was miserable… he was just working to forget everything.

Abhijeet came and saw his condition. He felt so bad that he could not say but was helpless. He didn't bother to disturb him and too got engaged in his work.

In the evening, Purvi, Abhijeet, Tarika and Daya came to the hospital as Shreya was getting discharged.

Shreya came out of the room and saw them. Daya and her eyes met and both broke the trance, which last a moment, by looking down to the floor.

There was a dominating silence and no one tried to break it. Shreya silently moved out after sompleting the formalities and the others went with her. Trials of thoughts were passing through every mind.

Shreya (Thinking): Kal hi baat karti hoon transfer ke liye. Main daily na in logon ko dukhi karna chahti hoon aur na khud dukhi hona chahti hoon…I must go from here now.

Two days passed. Sonali had a hard time getting a suitor for her, but didn't give up. Sulukhe felt really helpless for his own daughter.

Shreya also gave her transfer letter to ACP, which he took as a draft. He got a trick to stop Shreya.

Two days after, he called her in his cabin.

ACP (seriously): Shreya, dekho main sirf ek shart par tumhaara tranfer accept karunga.

Shreya (sighed): Sir, mujhe aapki saari shart manzoor hai bas mera tranfer lena bahut important hai.

ACP (smirked): Thik hai, tumhe ek mission par jaana hai Daya ke saath. Ek undercover mission hai… agar tum ispar jaogi toh main tumhe transfer dunga warna I am sorry.

Shreya looked at him in shock and then, thought for a while.

Shreya (nodding): I am ready sir…

ACP (smiled): Good… jao, Daya ko bhejo.

Shreya went from there, without even glancing at her uncle.

She straight away went to his desk.

Shreya (seriously): Sir, aapko ACP sir bula rhe hai.

Daya looked at her for a moment and then gave a slight nod. She went to her desk while he left for ACP's cabin.

He went in.

Daya (politely): Sir, aapne mujhe bulaya?

ACP (smiled): Haan Daya, (pointed to a seat): Have a seat.

Daya thanked him and sat.

ACP (took a breath): Dekho Daya, Shreya ne mujhe apni tranfer application di hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya? Par kyun?

ACP (shook his head in no): Voh mujhe nhi pta par maine abhi use tal diya hai aur use ek shart di hai.

Daya (questioningly): Kaisi shart sir?

ACP (explained): Use tumhaare saath ek undercover mission par jaana hai… tum dono Dharanshala mein ek illegal dhanda karne wale ek gang ko pakadna hai tum dono ko. Main Shreya ko nhi bhejta par tum dono ke beech mein DCP sir aur mere wajah se sab kharab huya hai toh main hi banana chahta hoon. Toh tumhe uska dil phir se jeetna hoga.

Daya (nodded): Sir, (heavy throaT): Par mujhe nhi lagta ki agar voh mujhse abhi bhi pyaar karti hai toh bhi mere paas wapas aayegi.

ACP (smiled): Voh zarur aayegi.. aur agar nhi aayi toh mere paas Plan B bhi hai, jo uske peeth peeche hum yaha par commence karte rahenge.

Daya nodded and left.

ACP, soon, supplied them all the neccesary files and documents.

They were trained for a day for going to the place and then, they left. The journey was a silent one… Shreya didn't even bother to thank Daya for the coffees and snacks he provided her. Daya was very much hurt by this rudeness of hers but thought not to say anything.

They were provided with one flat in the quarters, were surprisingly no one lived. They unpacked their luggage and went to their respective rooms. Shreya was really bad at tolerating cold and thus, wore much of that woolen and fury wears, while Daya was okay with a single sweater.

After two to three rounds of coffee, the two were quite comfortable. Soon, ACP gave them all the instructions for the next step.

Shreya and Daya made a plan with another tema which was called from the north eastern part of the country.

It took them three days to make the plan and play their cards accordingly.

According to the plan, Shreya and Daya were incharge of the north zone while the north eastern officers will be at the south zone.

The plan started the next day and the two pairs of officers made their way to the icy beauty.

Shreya shivered even after wearing three to four layers of warmth, which was unnoticed by her partner as he was too busy in climbing. After 4 tiring hours, they reached the first phase of the mountain. Shreya immediately sat on the ground, panting and shivering. Daya wanted to comfort her but went strict instead.

He forcefully took Shreya till the third phase, where he allowed her to rest.

She felt this so unkind of him and started to hate this side of him.

She stood up from the chair and moved a little forward, while Daya smilingly sat looking at her angry pout. Soon, he noticed something and his smile vanished.

Daya (shouted): Shreya! Stop right now.

Shreya turned but before she could sense something wrong. She was pulled inside the wooden quarter, which was made for officers. And BOOM!

It was a snow slide.

Shreya was panting hard and shivering due to fear. Daya too was breathing heavily due to tiredness and fear of almost losing someone so close to him.

Shreya (uttered): Thank you.

Daya nodded, too breathy to say something. Shreya went inside while Daya sat on his own place.

The snow slide caused increase in temperature, which was too much for Shreya. The quarter was too small as almost no one comes here. It was just a room with a small kitchen cabinette, a single bed and a washroom. It even didn't have much to eat. Shreya sat on the bed shivering from top to toe and soon cuddled into a ball. Daya saw this but said nothing.

He went to the ktichen cabinette and opened and searched for food. He got some cans and some packets of coffee powder. He lit the gas stove and kept the water kettle on it. Shreya also came there and placed her hands near the flames to warm them. She felt some relief but was still in bad condition.

Soon, they had a round of hot coffee and some snacks… after which Shreya felt drowsy.

Shreya slept in the sitting position only while Daya was awake. After one hour, she seemed to feel very cold and Daya got worried. Shreya rubbed her body parts but no friction was generated to comfort her.

Daya wasn't able to think much, so he made her lie straight on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She was shivering to death.

Daya (whispered): Shreya, tumhe mujhpar bharosa karna hoga.

Shreya looked at him with small eyes and nodded. He slid himself in the blanket and hugged Shreya from behind. She felt a releif and thus, turned to face himself and hugged him tight. He rubbed her back, which gave a lot relief to her.

Shreya (shivering voice): T-thank y-you s-sir…

Daya (whispered): Your welcome… bas please khud ko smabhalo.

She cuddled more to him in response. He was shocked but smiled.

It took three days to their rescue but they were saved by the rescue team, who were in their back up.

They completed the case and went back to Mumbai.


	8. Chapter 8

They completed the case and went back to Mumbai.

Some days passed… Shreya's behaviour didn't change, even after the incident…. She was really hurt by his behaviour…

She justified her cuddling as she was only half concious and didn't realise her act.

After three days…

Shreya was getting ready for the bureau… Salukhe had already left as no one knew that Shreya is ther daughter, not even Daya… But it was known by ACP and DCP…

So, she was getting ready. She wore her navy blue shirt with light blue jeans. She was combing her hairs, when she heard a knock.

She opened it and found Sonali. She had a packet in her hand.

Sonali entered the room.

Shreya (coming behind her): Kya huya mom?

Sonali (smiled): Aaj tumhe ladki wale dekhna aa rhe hai, ACP ke ghar toh tum aaj bureau nhi jaogi…

Shreya didn't protest but nodded. Sonali gave her the packet.

Sonali (giving it): Yeh lo, aaj 3 baje tak tiayaar ho jana, I know tumhe saree pehenni nhi aato, that's why I chose a suit… Aur hume abhi hi ACP ke ghar jana hai, do ghante mein.

Shreya (faek smile): Don't worry mom, main taiyaar ho jaungi… aur haan, aapki choice hai toh acchi hi hogi, so meri taraf se abhi se haan hai.

Sonali smiled, gave her a quick hug and went.

As the door closed, Shreya started to sob. She threw the packet on the bed and went to the balcony.

Shreya (thinking): Yeh mere saath hi hona tha… par main kucch kar bhi nhi sakti… yeh hi sach hai ki Daya sir aur mera koi future nhi hai… ab mujhe aage badna hi hoga and I definitely will…

She went inside her room thinking this.. unaware that she was being watched by someone.

The person smirked and called someone.

Person (smileD): Haan, hello Pradyuman…

ACP (smiled): Haan, boliyhitrole sahab… humaari Shreya maan gyi?

DCP (smiled): Maan toh pehle ho gyi thi boss (sadly): Par mujhe uske liye bura lag rha hai…

ACP (irritated): Accha, ab bura lag rha hai…jab plan bnaya tab nhi laga tha bura.

DCP (annoyed): Yaar Pradyuman tum har baat par kya shuru ho jaate ho… kya tumhe bura nhi lagta use yun udaas dekhkar?

ACP (sighed): Bura toh lagta hai… par hum kucch kar nhi sakte…

DCP (nodded): Hmmm… accha, jao aur plan ka dusra hissa khatam karo.

ACP (nodded): Yes sir…

They disconnected the call.

Here, Daya was doing his work silently, while glancing at the door at intervals.

Voice: Nhi aayegi voh, chhuti li hai usne..kahi jaa rhi thi…

Daya looked at the person and stood up.

Daya (surprised): Sir, aap kab aaye?

ACP (smiled): Abhi jab tum Shreya ki rah dekh rhe the.

Daya (stealing eyes): Sir, aisi koi baat nhi hai.

ACP (smiled): Baap hoon tumhaara, itna toh jaanta hoon… (Daya smiled blushing)

Abhijeet (came into the scene): Sir, aap? Koi kaam tha?

ACP (nodded): Haan, maine Daya ke liye ek ladki dhoondi hai.

All shocked.

Daya (resisting): Sir, please, mujhe nhi karni koi shaadi wadi.

ACP (haughtily): Accha, toh zindagi bhar kuware rahoge aur apne chakkar mein mujhe bhi mere pote-potiyon se khelne ki khushi nhi doge. (Daya got silent) Ab chup chap us ladki ko dekhne aa jana 3 baje mere ghar… baaki jo faisla hai voh mujhe bta dena. (calmly): Dekho Daya, voh ladki bahut acchi hai…jitna mature hona chahiye voh hai aur jaha zaroorat ho voh bachi bhi ban jaati hai…bahut understanding hai voh. Please ek baar dekh lo use.

Daya nodded and went from there.

ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, ise tum taiyaar karo… aur haan, iske taraf se tum, Tarika, Purvi, Sachin aur Nikhil aa jana.

Abhijeet nodded and went after his brother in arms.

In the beach…

The waves were touching two pair of legs but they both were too lost to feel that. Both were on the same place but distance apart… but there eyes had each other's image… One was crying while his lady had dry eyes, as she had already cried too much…

Daya felt a warm touch on his shoulder, which he recognised.

Daya (coldly): Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe pta hai ACP sir ne tumhe bheja hai par main yeh shaadi nhi karna chahta.

Abhijeet (came in front of him): Dekh Daya, yeh ek bahut hi accha mauka hai Shreya ko bhulne ka…please ise haath se jaane mat de.

Daya (angrily): Kaise bulaoon use, jisne mujhe phir se jeena sikhaya… (got a little calm) dikhaya pyaar asal mein kya hota hai… kitne saalon baad Abhijeet, kitne saalon baad kisi se phir pyaar karne ka dil kiya tha… laga tha is baar mujhe dhokha nhi milega. (looked at him) aur mila bhi nhi… lekin maine apne hi bewakoofi se us jaisi ek pari ko kho diya… Ab kaise bhuloon use?

Abhijeet (sighe):Dekh Daya, please use bhul jaa… tujhe pta hai, voh bhi aage badh rhi hai… uski maa se usne apni shaadi arrange karwaane ki baat kar li hai.

A tear fell from Daya's eyes.

Daya (smiled sadly): Toh accha hai na… kamse kam is baar uska dil nhi tutega.

Abhijeet (angrily): Yeh kya laga rakha hai Daya? Dil nhi tutega- Dil tod diya.. ek baar khud socho kya tumne itni badi galati ki thi ki use aise behave karna tha? Kya sach mein, kabhi usne tumse pyaar kiya bhi tha?

Daya (annoyed): Yeh sab mujhe nhi sochna, mujhe bas itna pata hai ki mujhe yeh shaadi- vadi nhi karna.

Abhijeet (enough for him): Daya, bahut ho gya, tu us ladki ko dekhne chalega aur haan bhi karega, tujhe meri kasam.

Daya looked at him in shock.

Abhijeet (pulled him): Ab chal mere saath.

Abhijeet pulled him to the car and drove to his house. He made him ready.

Daya was not looking less than a prince, wearing a black shirt and bllue jeans… he was in his own style but still handsome… Only his smile was missing as he was not going to marry his love.

Here, Shreya went to ACP's house, where the two oldies were already present…She went to get ready.

She came after a quarter of an hour. She was looking gorgeous… her breathless beauty along with her outfit and a little make over made her stunning.

She wore a black long anarkali with red dupatta and red leggings. She had a little kohl on her eyes and her red lips were giving her a wow look. Her now medium length hairs were left open.

She went to the kitchen, which was upstairs with Sonali to prepare for the meal.

At 4 p.m., the doorbell rang, which was attended by ACP with a warm smile.

Purvi, Tarika, Sachin, Abhijeet, Nikhil and the man of the day, Daya came in. They all were surprised to see the oldies, Sonali too was there.

Abhijjet (surprised): DCP sir, Salukhe sir aur Dr. Sonali, aap sab yaha?

Sonali (Smiled): Hello Abhijeet, Tarika, Purvi, Sachin, Nikhil and Daya.

All flashed a warm smile.

Salukhe (smirked): Bhai, meri aur Sonali ki beti ke liye rishta aaya hai aur main hi na aaon.

Tarika (shocked): Sir, Sonali ma'am aapki biwi hai? Aur aapki ek beti bhi hai?

Sonali (chuckled): Haan, Tarika…

ACP (smiled): Aur mere aur DCP sir ke kaafi karib hai voh… isiliye hum aaye hai.

Nikhil (smiled): Sir, hum bhi toh dekhe us ladki ko jo aapke aur DCP sir ke beech ek lauta common point hai.

Sonali (while leaving): Ruko main laati hoon.

Sbe went and came after a small moment. The beauty was beside her with a tray of coffee and snacks. All were shocked, and then they smiled. Daya was not at all looking at lady, who was going to his bride.

She kept the tray on the table and sat between her parents without glancing at the guests.

Tarika (smiled): Hi.

Shreya looked up and her fake smile faded too. Abhijeet signaled her to be silent, so she nodded slightly and kept her eyes on the floor.

Abhijeet (smiled): Toh ladki kya karti hai?

ACP (smiled): Tum logon ki hi tarah CID officer hai.

Purvi (acted to be surprise): Are waah! Forensic Doctors ki beti ko kar CID officer hai.

Salukhe (helplessly): Ab kya kare, aapne uncles ke zyaada kareeb thi. DCP sahab aur is Pradyuman ne mil kar meri beti ko bigaad diya.

Shreya was just silently listening to everything looking down and so was Daya.

Nikhil (smiled): Toh koi hobbies hai kya?

Sonali (patted Shreya's back): Haan, hain na, meri beti singing, dancing, painting and even dress designing bahut accha karti hai… aur Shooting aur Archery mein bhi gold medalist hai. Voh cooking bhi bahut acchi karti hai.

Sachin (surprised): Wow! Aapki beti toh malti talented hai.

DCP (proudly): Haan toh, akhir bhanji kiski hai.

ACP (smiled): Meri aur kiski..

All laughed, while Daya was shocked. He looked up and his eyes widened to see Shreya, as the suitor for him. He was for some times, mesmerized in the beauty but then, got out of trance as Abhijeet patted his back.


	9. Chapter 9

DCP (proudly): Haan toh, akhir bhanji kiski hai.

ACP (smiled): Meri aur kiski..

All laughed, while Daya was shocked. He looked up and his eyes widened to see Shreya, as the suitor for him. He was for some times, mesmerised in the beauty but then, got out of trance as Abhijeet patted his back.

DCP (smiled): Accha, ab ladke-ladki se poonch le ki yeh ek dusre ko kaise lage?

Shreya (still looking down): Maine pehle hi bola tha, ki agar aap log mere liye kisi ko chunenge toh voh hi mere liye best honge… toh meri haan hai.

Abhijeet (glancing at Daya): Aur ladke ka kya khayal hai?

Daya (trying hard not to blush): Meri bhi haan hai.

A loud voice of mixed hoots raised in the room and everyone had sweets on the great occasion.

All were happy but there was still no smile on her face… she was still sitting like a statue and looking down.

The scene shifted.

Still the same girl but in an Indian bridal outfit was sitting on the bed with the same posture… no movement… no expressions… nothing… but just a deep thought.

She stood and went to the dressing table. She looked at herself in the mirror coldy and started taking off her veil, just then, her groom entered and saw her. She was him lost, through the mirror and looked down. She removed her veil comletely, showing her back, which was half bare and half covered with knots and hooks of the bridal blouse. Daya unconciously went near her and touched the bare portion of the back, making her shut her eyes in nervousness and due to shivering.

Daya (whispered in ears): Let me do the business.

She turned red and nervous. He removed her necklace and was observing her every expression. He removed the pin tucked in the blouse by his mouth and she shuddered badly. He held her pallu and she twirled as he pulled it. She was now in only her petticoat and blouse with some jeweleries. He went near her and removed her earrings and bangles. He held her waist and pulled her near him. She kept her two fists on his chest, preventing to dash on it. He removed her mag tika and the big bridal nose ring. He moved his other hand on her bare waist and unlocked the waist chain.

He looked at her fully flushed face for a moment and left her.

Daya (breathed): You looke beautiful.

She said nothing but dropped her eyes. Daya sighed and took his comfortable clothes.

Daya (to Shreya): Main fresh hokar aata hoon, tum bhi kapde badal lo.

He went in and Shreya looked at the closed door of the washroom. She changed her clothes and slept on one side of the bed.

Daya came after sometimes and saw her sleeping. A sweet but faint smile came on his lips. He stretched a mattress on the floor and took his pillow and blanket. He slept there, just beside Shreya's corner.

In the morning,

Shreya woke up with the first ray of sun. She turned to face Daya, when her wedding chain slides down the bed. She looked below and was shocked to see Daya sleeping on the floor, but said nothing. She slowly extended her hand to look for the chain when he woke up and stretched hs hands. His elbow pushed her hand a little and she misbalanced. She was about to fall on her when he held her waist and back from both of his hands. He turned to make her land beside him and that too softly.

Shreya held his arms in fear and closed her eyes. Daya looked at her and was lost for moment… she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with all the love he had. She dropped her eyes and tried to move but he pulled her more towards her. The bodies were almost glued to each other, leaving no space, even to breath.

She was also losing herself when looked away. This time, he came to the reality and he left her immediately.

She stood up and so did he, both were looking down.

Daya (to avoid embarrassement): Good Morning Shreya.

Shreya just nodded and went to the washroom. She came after sometimes, patting her hairs from the towel. Daya saw her and lost himself again. She was in real Indian daughter-in-law attire. She wore a red saree with her wedding chain and chudda. She went near the dressing table and applied her vermellion. She combed her hairs and applied her skin care products, while Daya was gazing her.

Shreya (looking at him with corner of her eyes): Aap bhi jaa kar fresh ho jaiye.

Daya nodded and went. He came after sometimes, only to find no one in the room. He wore his clothes and went downstairs, only to find Shreya, making breakfast.

Shreya (looked at him): Aap baithiye main bas nashta la hi rahi hoon, warna lare ho jayega bureau ke liye.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, aaj bureau se chhutti hai humari.

Shreya felt embarrassed when she remembered that. Daya came near her and held both her shoulders with his hands, keeping his chin on either of them.

Daya (whispered): Lekin mera koi aur plan hai.

Shreya (nervously): Kya plan hai?

Daya (whispered): Saath mein time spend karne ka. (And kissed her cheek)

Shreya (removed his grip slowly): Nashta ready hai.

Daya chuckled as Shreya swiftly took the breakfast to the dinning table. They sat on the chairs opposite to each other and had the tasty breakfast.

Shreya went to the kitchen to do the rest of the chores, while Daya followed her. He hugged her from behind, she shivered.

Daya (forwarding a packet): Yeh lo, aur ready ho jao, hume jana hai.

Shreya took the packet and went to get ready. Daya too changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. Shreya came out after sometimes, only to make Daya lost in her.

She had left her hairs open. She wore a sleeveless red blouse and black netted saree with red and golden work. Her look was complete by the tocuh of kohl and red lips.

Daya came out of the trance, when she came near him.

Daya (smiled): Bahut sundar lag rhi ho, Shreya.

Shreya's eyes dropped.

Daya (smiled): Chalo phir let's go.

Shreya nodded and they left the house in their car.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a total silence between them. Shreya was looking out of the window while he thought it wise not to talk to her right now.

Daya stopped the car near a shore. They got out and came near the shore. Shreya closed her eyes and felt the wind touching her face. Daya stood beside her.

Daya (softly): Shreya, tumhe pta hai, main tumhe yaha kyun laya hoon?

Shreya didn't respond.

Daya (sighed): Kyunki yahi voh jagah hai jahan humaari kahaani ki shuruat huyi thi.

Shreya looked at him as she remembered the incident. In the case of Abhijeet khatre mein (case 943), she told Daya that she will be by his side forever…

Daya was looking to the horizon with a sweet smile as he remembered it too.

Shreya sighed and walked back to the car… and Daya too followed her with a sigh….

The next stop was the park, from where Shreya started her journey.

They walked inside the park.

Daya (while walking): Yaad hai Shreya, yahi jagah thi na jab tum humare saath pehli baar kaam kar rhi thi… mujhe yaad hai, tum mere aur Nikhil ke saath team up ho kar investigate kar rhi thi…

Shreya was still walking and remembered all the incidents during the case… also when Daya asked her to call the victim's wife and also encouraged her to do so…

They also went to the jungle where Shreya was drugged and had almost turned into a monster...

Daya (chuckled): Yaad hai, tumne mujhe kitni tez thappad mara tha, (looked at her): Lekin accha hi tha, meri galati thi, ki maine tumhe akela chhod diya, na main tumhe akela chhodta aur na tumhe pareshaani hoti.

Shreya (immediately): Nhi sir, ismein aapki koi galati nhi thi.

Daya smiled while Shreya felt embarrassed.

Shreya (turned to the other side): Sir, please yaha se chaliye.

Daya nodded.

They went to other places, from which their memories were connected. At night, they went to a restaurant and had dinner. All the dishes were Shreya's favorite, which surprised her.

But she ate it without any word, not even a thanks to the former.

At night, they came back. Shreya went to change.

She saw Daya making his bed on the floor and laid on it when she came back. She picked up her pillow and placed it beside Daya. Daya looked at her, utterly confused.

Shreya (making her bed beside his): Aapki patni hoon main, aapka har cheez mein saath dena dharm hai mera.

Daya smiled and she slept on the floor, beside him. He admired her for a minute as she slept straight. He stood up and took her on his arms. She was shocked but didn't resist.

He carried her to the bed and made her lay on it. He laid beside her and propped himself on his elbow, turning to her. He caressed her hairs as she was too lost in him.

He pecked her cheeks and she closed her eyes. He kissed every part of her face, before gazing at her trembling lips. He moved his face near her and was about to kiss her, when she sat straight on the bed.

She was breathing unevenly because of the strange feeling she got right then. Butterflies flew inside her stomach… He smiled seeing her like this. He was facing her back. He too sat on the bed behind her.

He removed the hairs from her back and transferred them to her shoulder.

Her backless night gown, allowed him to see her soft back. He pecked it and she closed her eyes. He, now, wildly started to kiss it and she clutched the bed sheet in nervousness.

He was moving upwards slowly and was about to kiss her shoulder when she stood up and moved to the window. He smiled at her nervousness and went back of her.

He hugged her from behind and pecked her cheek. She was still breathing unevenly. She turned and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. He caressed her hairs.

He suddenly felt wet near his chest and got shocked.

Daya (worried): Shreya, kya huya? Tum ro kyun rhi ho?

Shreya separated.

Shreya (sobbing): I am sorry!

Daya (tensed): Kya huya Shreya? Sorry kyun?

Shreya (crying): Maine itne din bina aapki galati ke kitna tadpaya! Mujhe laga main khud ko saza de rhi hoon, logon se zyaada expect karne ke karan… lekin sach toh yeh tha ki aapko dukh ho rha tha… main bahut buri hoon…

Daya (consoling her): Nhi Shreya, tum buri nhi ho.

Shreya (ignoring his words): Aapko mujhse shaadi nhi karni thi… isse achha toh…

Shreya wasn't able to speak much… she was frozen…

Daya kissed her tight at her lips to stop her. He poured all his love and smiled under the kiss when she too responded with same passion.

Soon, they separated and she hugged him blushing.

Daya (chuckled): Shreya, aise sharmanogi toh kaise chalega.

Shreya said nothing but separated.

Shreya (low voice): Chaliye so jaate hai, mujhe neend aa rhi hai.

She turned to move, but he pulled her by her wrist. She crashed with his chest.

Daya (mischievously): Lekin main toh aaj tumhe sone nhi dene wala.

Shreya blushed. He moved forward while she took a back. Soon, she hit the wall while Daya moved close to her.

There was no space between them… Shreya was turning more nervous with each passing second.

Shreya (nervously): Daya please…

Daya was surprised.

Daya (mischievously): Kya kaha tumne?

Shreya got his meaning thus blushed.

Shreya (innocently): Ab main aapki patni hoon, toh kya aapko aapke naam se bulane ka bhi huk nhi hai.

Daya (pulled her by her waist): Huk toh mere paas bhi kai cheezon ka, patni ji.

Shreya (wrapped her hands around his neck): Toh use kariye na us huk ka, pati dev ji!

Daya smiled at her and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed.

Shreya smiled nervously at him as he pressed his body on hers. He kissed her and she responded.

He dragged his heated kisses to her jawline as she tossed her head back in pleasure.

Soon, her gasps and moans of pleasure became his part of started to kiss her neck and bit it. She moaned his name and he became even wilder. He was biting and kissing all over her neck aggressively. He kissed her chest and she moved it up. Her hands were restlessly clutched to the bed sheet on both the sides of her head.

Shreya (huskily): Daya!

She was really pleasured by his heated kissed and love bits which she was getting.

They passed the night making love passionately and aggressively. Both were happy to be together.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
